


Expectations (Fanart)

by DragonReine



Series: Aoba Tops!! Fanart [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba tops!!, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1122352">Expectations</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122352) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> [Tumblr cross-post](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/117523701727/and-thats-the-last-of-the-aoba-tops-p0rn)

 


End file.
